


Pleasegooutwithme!!

by mihashiren



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi asks Abe out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasegooutwithme!!

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff, really. Hope you like it, thanks for reading!!

 

“So, Mihashi, is there anyone you like?”

Tajima turned and grinned at Mihashi, who was in the middle of changing. Mihashi waved his arms and was looking from right to left rapidly, making high pitched squeaking sounds. “So there is? Who is it??”

Mihashi stopped his wild movements and toned them down into quiet fidgeting. “Abe-kun. I like... Abe-kun,” he said in a lowered voice.

“AH! I knew it!” Tajima looked around for Abe. He was in the showers, so Tajima continued. “You should ask him out!!”  
  
“Wh-what?? No!!!! No! Abe-kun would hate me.... I can’t tell him. Ever.” Mihashi shook his head.

“What are you talking about, Mihashi? Abe likes you!”

Mihashi shook his head harder. “No... No.... No.... Abe-kun doesn’t like me. He doesn’t.” 

“Mihashi,” Tajima said seriously. “Abe obviously likes you. He’s not going to make the first move though, he’s too pathetic. You should ask him out.” 

“No!!! Abe-kun doesn’t like me!! He’ll... Hate me....” 

“Mihashi. Abe is almost as obvious with his crush on you then Hanai was with his crush on me.” 

Hanai whirled around. “Hey, what the fu-”

“You should ask him out. There is no way he’ll refuse,” Tajima continued, ignoring his boyfriend. 

“Bu-but- I don’t think-”

“Mihashi. Every second of Abe’s day revolves around you. He’s always checking to make sure you’re not hurt, he’s constantly talking about you when you’re not here, he cries when you compliment him, and doesn’t he text you every night?” 

Mihashi nodded. “But thats because I’m his pitcher-”

“No. No, Mihashi. It’s not. It’s because he’s into you.” Tajima said confidently. “Tell you what. You ask him out before you go home, and if he doesn’t like you back I’ll owe you 20 bucks.”

Mihashi thought about it for a second. “Okay... If you’re really, really sure.... I’ll do it.” 

Tajima slapped Mihashi on the back. “Great! I’ll wait for you afterwards and you can tell me all about your new boyfriend.” 

 

 

 

Mihashi glanced nervously to the side, where Tajima was standing. Tajima gave him a thumbs up sign and smiled encouragingly, before running away to give them some privacy. Mihashi bit his lip and attempted to breath evenly. 

“What is it, Mihashi. I don’t have all day,” Abe said, beginning to grow annoyed after the second minute of Mihashi avoiding his eyes and fidgeting. They had already gotten past this point, damnit, and if Mihashi was this nervous something must be wrong. 

“S-s-sorry Abe-kun,” Mihashi forced out. “I’m sorry. For making you wait. I’m sorry.” 

“Whatever, just hurry up and say what you wanted to say.” Abe crossed his arms and glared, unintentionally making Mihashi more scared than he already was. 

“I- I- sorry- I- was wondering- no- can we- I- sorrysorrysorry.” Mihashi covered his face.

“MIHASHI-” Abe took a deep breath. Yelling never got him anything but more stuttering, even if he did feel slightly better afterwards. “It’s fine. I won’t be mad if it’s something bad. I mean, I guess I might. Yeah, I probably will. But I won’t hate you. Just tell me what you want to tell me.” 

“Abekunimsorrybutwillyougooutwithmeplease,” Mihashi blurted out, muffled because of the hands on his face.

“What? Speak clearly. I can’t understand you if you don’t speak clearly.” Abe pulled Mihashi’s hands off his face.

“Nothing!!!! Sorry,” Mihashi said, trying to pull his hands away, but Abe didn’t let him. “It doesn’t matter. I didn’t. Say anything. To Abe-kun. Sorry.”

“I know you said something, Mihashi! I heard you! Tell me what it is! Are you hurt? Did you hurt your hand? You need to tell someone if you get hurt!”

“Noooooo,” Mihashi wailed. “Nothing, nothing! It doesn’t matter!” He tried pulling his hands away more forcefully now. Abe-kun was going to hate him, going to hate him, going to hate him- Tears started welling up in Mihashi’s eyes. Tajima was wrong, this was a terrible idea.

“Mihashi! Where are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt!!!!” 

“If you’re not hurt then what did you say??” 

“I- I said-,” Mihashi visibly swallowed, and tears started running down his face, “I’m sorry- I asked ifyouwouldgooutwithme I’m sorry, I won’t. do it again please don’t hate me Abe-kun I’m sorryimsorry-”

“WHAT?”

“‘WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME ABE-KUN!!’” 

Abe finally let Mihashi’s hands go, shocked, and took a step back. Mihashi was sobbing loudly, attempting to wipe his tears away, but it was a futile endeavor. “Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry...” 

“Mi-Mihashi- I-” Abe’s voice was trying to keep steady, but it was clear he was panicking. “You were asking me out?”

“Y-y-yes..”

“On a date?”

“Y-YES AND I’M SORRY I’LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN-”

“STOP CRYING!” Abe yelled at Mihashi. Mihashi finally looked up at Abe’s face. Abe’s eyes were wide, his lips were pressed together and he- was he...?

“Abe-kun... Are you.. crying??” 

“NO!” (he was)

“I- I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to make Abe-kun cry... Sorrysorrysorry-”

“CALM  DOWN!!- ugh.” Abe slapped a hand over his face. “I’ll- I’LL GO OUT WITH YOU MIHASHI, I LIKE YOU TOO!!” 

Mihashi began to shake and cry again. Abe grit his teeth. 

“Mihashi.” Abe grabbed Mihashi’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I. Like. You. Too.”

“Abe-kun likes me back?” Mihashi asked, very quietly. 

“Yes! Jeez!” Abe dropped Mihashi’s shoulders and scowled. 

“Oh.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

“So- Abe-kun will go on a date with me?”

“YES! That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time, haven’t I?” 

Mihashi’s eyes lit up, and he smiled. A big, real smile. Abe’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Thank you, Abe-kun! I’m happy...” he said, his hands clasped together, letting out a little laugh. The sun shone from behind him, making him look like he had a halo.

“We don’t have practice this sunday,” Abe said stiffly, trying to  _focus_ , damnit. Eyes on the prize. “Want to meet up then?” 

 “Yes!! I have. A restaurant. I like. We can go, maybe? Or if Abe-kun wants we can do something else-”

“No, that sounds good.” 

Mihashi glowed for a few more seconds before running away with a “See you then, Abe-kun!” 

Tajima was right!! Abe liked him!! And he didn’t hate him! And they were going to go on a date! Mihashi couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. He couldn’t wait to tell Tajima everything.


End file.
